Chronicles Of a Legend :Book 1  Birth Of A Legend
by Sukoi and Kaminari
Summary: Myssterious Ninjas come to Konoha form an unknown village .who are  they ?how do they know about konoha? and how are Naruto and Sakura Involved ?Takes place while Naruto is away training with Jiraiya.
1. Chapter 1The mysterious  ninjas

Chapter 1:The Mysterious Ninjas

We do not own Naruto .

**Konoha**

It was Late at night in Konoha were the remaining rookie twelve were sitting on top of Hokage Mountain talking ."Tonight is a nice night isn't it Sakura ?"asked Ino ."Yes It Is Ino " said Sakura ."I think it's a drag "said Shikamaru ."You think everything's a drag bud" said Choji as he was eating a bag of chips . "How long has Naruto been gone ?" Neji asked . "Almost a year and a half now I think "said Sakura .

"Wow ! " Rock Lee said ,"That's a long time "said Tenten . " Yeah I cant Wait Till He Gets Back So I can fight him" said Kiba . ""You Think he's gotten stronger ? " asked Hinata . "I'm sure he has , you know Naruto always training and goofing off " said Shino . Everyone Laughed after he said this .

**Outside Konoha **

"Look at them up there laughing and joking around up there " said a boy with black hair . "Yeah must be nice to have a safe place to live " said a girl with purple hair . "Hush now you two we need to get some rest we got a big day tomorrow " said a man with a gruff voice . "Yes listen to Sensei we need to get some rest for tomorrow " said a boy with a mask over his face ."Alright Sensei " the boy and girl said in unison . With that the four mysterious ninjas fell fast asleep or so their Sensei thought . Unrenowned to him the boy with the black hair and the girl with the purple hair were awake and slowly sneaking away from the camp site . "Do you think Sensei will know we left ?" asked the girl ."Don't worry Sukoi I'm sure he won't find out "said the boy as he was putting on a cloak ."Alright " said Sukoi as she put on her cloak as well . "Lets go "said the boy as he started running to the village ."Wait for me Kaminari !" said Sukoi as she started running after him . As they arrived at the gate inside the village they were stoped by a man with a beard and a cigarette he said "My name is Asuma Sarutobi and u two are ? "My name is Kami and this is Suki "said Kaminari . "Nice to meet you two now what are you here for ? " asked Asuma . "Well we never been here and we would just like to visit "said Sukoi ."Alright " said Asuma "You two may pass ".Thank you sir " said Kaminari as they waved a thanks to Asuma . As soon as they were out of sight the two ninjas jumped up to the top of Hokage Mountain right behind the 10 Genin. "Who the hell are you two !" asked Sakura ,Neji And Shikamaru . Kaminari said "Which of you two are the strongest ?" . "Why does it matter ? " asked Kiba ? . "We want to fight two of you "said Sukoi ,"so who wants to fight ?". " I will " said Kiba "You two piss me off ! " ."Alright "said Sukoi "Who else will fight ?" . "I guess I'll help Kiba out " said Tenten . . "Alright then lets go ! " yelled Kiba . "Not here " said Kaminari "Meet us at Team 7's Training ground In 5 minutes " . "Alright we'll be there "said Tenten . With that said Kaminari and Sukoi jumped off the Hokage Mountain and headed to the training ground .Five Minutes later the 10 Genin arrived at team 8's training ground and found the two ninjas there the boy was sleeping and the girl was petting a bird . " Hey get up baka "said Sukoi "our opponents are here ." "Alright "said Kaminari as he slowly pulled himself to his feet "Are You two ready to go ? " he said pointing at Tenten and Kiba . "Yep " Tenten said as she walked forward ,Kiba only growled as he walked forward with Akamaru . Sukoi pointed at Neji and said " call the match as a referee " Neji nodded and said "Go ! " Kiba ate a Soldier Pill and gave one to Akamaru and then said "MAN BEAST TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE ! ' and with that Akamaru turned into an exact replica of Kiba and they rushed at Kaminari and both yelled "FANG OVER FANG ! " . Kaminari smirked and said "EARTH STYLE :EARTH FIST ! " as his fists turned into earth and he punched both Kiba and Akamaru out of the air and they were knocked out cold ."Too easy "Kaminari said . Meanwhile Tenten was fighting Sukoi and she yelled out "TWIN RISING DARGONS " as she threw her two scrolls in the air . Sukoi "just said " WIND STYLE : DRILLING AIR BULLETS " and with that she gathered wind in her both and spit out three air bullets that hit Tenten right in the face knocking her out as well . Neji looked astonished but said "The Winner is The Two Mysterious Ninjas" . All The Remaining Genin Started in Disbelief as the two ninjas started walking off when a voice yelled "SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU " and they turned around to see Shikamaru with them caught in his shadow and he said "We can't let you two go your dangerous so we will beat you here and now . ' With that being said three new voices were heard "HUMAN BOULDER " Choji yelled ," "PARASTETIC INSECTS :SPEAR " yelled Shino and finally Sakura yelled " WATER STYLE :GIANT WATERFALL JUTSU ! " All three attacks hit the to head on ,but when the dust settled they were just two gusts of wind in their place ."Damn It !" Choji said "Wind Clones " ."Almost " said a voice . "But almost doesn't cut it "said another voice and with that being said the first voice yelled "ERATH STYLE :EARTH RIVER !" . Then a giant river of mud swept over all of the Genin and knocked then out . "We better go "said Sukoi ."Sorry but your not going anywhere" said a new voice .As they turned around they saw a man in a Jonin flak jacket and had silver hair with his one Sharingan raging wildly . "Kakashi -Sensei ?" said Kaminari . " "Yeah how do you know me ?" said Kakashi getting into his fighting stance . They both laughed and took off their cloaks revealing a boy with facial marking , black spiky hair and a his headband covering his right eye and a girl with long purple hair and a Headband around her neck ."Oh" said Kakashi getting out of his fighting stance "its you two how have you two been ? " he said pulling his headband back over his eye ."We've been good sensei " Sukoi said . We're actually here for something " Said Kaminari ." "Oh ? And whets that?" said Kakashi ."We're here to enter the Chunin Exams " said Sukoi . "oh okay "said Kakashi "well they take place in two days and are in a special room which I don't know of yet ". "Okay thanks sensei " said Sukoi . "ya no problem now you guys better get going before someone else finds you " said Kakashi ."Alright bye sensei "the two said waving .When they returned to the camp site they got back in their sleeping bags and Kaminari said "well that was a fun fight". "Yeah "Sukoi said "but we better get to sleep " ."Yeah alright Goodnight Sukoi" said Kaminari ."Goodnight "said Sukoi and with that they fell fast asleep .

Who are the 4 mysterious ninjas and how does Kakashi know them ? Find out next time !


	2. Chapter 2 preperations

Chapter 2 :Preparations

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO !

**Outside Konoha**

Kaminari ,Sukoi and the other two ninjas awoke the next morning and started training right away ."Alright "said their sensei "today I'm going to fight Kaminari to test out his skills so Sukoi you'll be fighting ….."."Yeah yeah I know mask boy over there " said Sukoi pointing to their teammate . "Aright " Kaminari said , "I'll be fighting first ". "Ok " their sensei said "I hope your ready for an ass kicking ". "Whatever sensei lets just start "said Kaminari ."Ok" sensei said "Sukoi call the match " ."You got it sensei "she said "Are you both ready?" Kaminari nodded ,sensei just grumbled "Ok Then go !" She said .Kaminari took off running towards sensei and said "EARTH STYLE :MUD WOLVES" and with that a bunch of wolves made of mud ran straight at their sensei .Sensei just smirked and said "WATER STYLE : 5 FEEDING SHARKS " and sent 5 sharks made of water to destroy the mud wolves ."Shit !" Kaminari said "Alright lets try something else". then he yelled "FIRE STYLE :FIRE DRAGON JUTSU " but sensei was to quick and he yelled "WATER STYLE :WATER DRAGON JUTSU " and then both Jutsus hit each other and fizzled out . Then sensei yelled "WIND STYLE : VACCUM SPHERE " and shot a big vortex of wind and Kaminari ."FUCK ! " he yelled what do I do now ? Wait a sec !" he thought "I got a great idea ." "He yelled "WATER STYLE :LIQUID BULLETS " and spit 5 giant globs of water at his sensei .Sensei dodged them all but was finally hit by one "Good Shot boy but this will do you no good he said and the yelled "WATER STYLE :LIQUID STREAM "and he shot a stream of water at Kaminari .Kaminari smirked "perfect you fell for it "then he yelled "LIGHTNING STYLE :BLACK PANTHER" and shot a black panther made out of pure electricity at the stream of liquid and the panther electrocuted the water all the way to sensei's mouth ."YES !" Kaminari yelled "I WON !" ."Not yet" said a voice then all Kaminari heard was "WATER STYLE : GIANT EXPLODING SHARK ". Kaminari woke up to Sukoi slapping him awake "Hey lazy wake up" she said ."I'm awake "he said the he looked at his sensei and said "You Uses A Water Clone Didn't you ?"Sensei only laughed and then said "Yep I guess You Lost Again Kid " ."Don't call be kid I'm fifteen years old !"Kaminari said "Besides I didn't use my secret technique and if I did use it I would have won". "But you failed to realize boy I didn't use my sword "Sensei said ."Oh yeah "Kaminari said sheepishly." Can I get to my match now ?" Sukoi said impatiently .'Oh yeah "sensei said "Go!" .Right off the bat Sukoi yelled "WIND STYLE:WIND STREAM " and tried to hit the masked boy with a stream of wind but the boy just said "ICE STYLE :GIANT ICE GLACIER "and made a huge glacier out of ice which blocked Sukoi' s stream of wind ."Damn It !" she said .The Masked Boy yelled "WATER STYLE:AQUA SPEAR" and then a spear made out of water appeared in the masked boys hand and he threw the water spear at Sukoi. She quickly yelled "WIND STYLE : WIND BLOCKADE" and then a wall of wind appeared in front of her blocking the spear .Then she smiled as a gust of wind came up behind the masked boy and hit him really hard. Before he could get up Sukoi ran as fast she could at him and said "WIND STYLE:BLADE OF WIND" and her hand was covered in wind in the shape of a blade and she cut the masked boy and knocked him out." Winner Sukoi !"Kaminari said "Hell Yeah !" Sukoi yelled ."Alright "Sensei said "Good Job All Three Of You"." Thanks" said Sukoi, The masked boy bowed and Kaminari was staring at a bird ."BAKA PAY ATTENTION !" Sukoi yelled punching Kaminari in the back of the head. "OW ! THAT FUCKIN HURT !"Kaminari yelled." Shut the hell up both of you before I kill you both" Sensei said in a calm voice "Yes Sensei "they said."Alright I think you guys are ready for the Chunin exams so I'm going to give you your undercover head bands .He gives them their headbands ."Why are there only two headbands sansei?" Kaminari asks." Because the masked dude over there isn't competing he's already a Chunin "sensei says. "Oh ok I understand" Kaminari says as he ties his headband with the hidden cloud headband around his neck ."So who's our third teammate ?"Sukoi asks as she ties her head band around her right arm." His name is Darui and he's a black boy about 17 and he has white hair" Sensei said." Is he strong ?"Kaminari asks. "From what I've heard he's the fifth strongest ninja in his village behind the 4th Raikage ,his little brother, the two tailed jinchuruki and the 4th Raikage's dad the 3rd Raikage ."Wow !" Sukoi said "That's Impressive ."Kaminari said "But I'm still stronger "."Well we will see "sensei said ."Alright well me and the masked boy are going for a walk so we will se you later" sensei says as he and the boy walk off . "well what do we do now ?"Sukoi said ."We could practice more "Kaminari said ,"Good Idea "Sukoi said "what should we practice?"." Well how about we eat first instead ?" Kaminari said as his stomach growled. "Ha-ha I could go for some food myself" Sukoi laughed . " Well then lets walk to the village " Kaminari said .Sukoi nodded and together they walked towards Konoha .

**Unknown Location**

" So it looks like a couple of new kids have entered Konoha " said a woman with blue hair , "Yes but I sense something different about the boy " a man said in a monotone voice "he has something…..special about him" . "Well bro I really hope he don't interfere in our capturing the Jinchuruki then we'd have to kill him " laughed a blonde man , "Deidara shut your mouth the leader is speaking " said a small hunched over man with what looked like a metal tail . " Sasori my man you are a real jackass you know that ? " said the man called Deidara , " And you are an incompatible fool !" yelled Sasori . " Both of you be quiet " snarled a tall man with a sword on his back "Your both giving me a fucking headache ". 'What did you say asshole -" Deidara started to say ….. " Be quiet all of you ! "yelled the woman . They all shut up and looked back up at their leader . " Where are Itachi ,Kakuzu , and Hidan ?" said the leader in his monotone voice . Just then a thing appeared out of the ground it appeared to have a venus fly trap on its head and had a two colored face . " I Heard that Hidan was performing another ritual " said the white half , "And Kakuzu is collecting a bounty in the Earth country " said the black half . " Wait where is Itachi then ?" said Deidara …" I believe he is at the Uchiha complex in the Fire Country " said the tall man with a sword . "How do you know that Kisame ?" sneered Deidara …. "Because he told me he was going somewhere to clear his mind and he always told me that the Uchiha complex helped with that " said Kisame calmly . " Alright " said the leader "Kisame I want you and Itachi to keep your eyes on the upcoming Chunin exams " . "Ok " said Kisame " Is there someone in particular you want us watching ?" ."Yes " said the leader "that new team with that boy in it " . "Alright " said Kisame "But why his team over any of the others ? " Because I have a feeling he's connected to the Jinchuruki somehow " said the man " And if that's the case then we need to destroy him before he can destroy us ". " Alright " said Kisame , then the leader stepped out of the shadows he had a black cloak on with red clouds on it ,he had bright orange hair but the most interesting thing was his eyes . Both of his eyes were grey with a ripple pattern in them ,"Soon all will know PAIN !" he said .

**Elsewhere in an underground location **

Three men were in this big red room with a snake statue at the far end of the room , two of the men were talking while the third was fighting snakes with a sword. " Yes keep striking use all your anger " said the one man while his tongue flicked everywhere . " My lord it looks like his progress has gotten better " said the other man " Yes it "has " the apparent master smiled. . "Have him come over here " said the man as his tongue flicked " Yes my lord "said the man as he ran to the boy . Then the two came back together and the boy with the sword said " What do you want Orochimaru can't you see I'm training " . "yes I can see that but I have something I want to show you " Orochimaru said then he turned to the other man and said "Oi Kabuto go get THAT scroll " "Yes my lord " Kabuto said . " What's he getting ?" said the boy " Oh something I believe will help you " laughed Orochimaru . Five minutes later Kabuto came back with a scroll "Ok now lay it down Kabuto " said Orochimaru and then Kabuto opened the scroll and laid it down . The boy looked down at it and saw a bunch of names written on it two names struck him though "Orochimaru and Anko Mitarashi " the boy read aloud "What is this ?" he demanded . "it's a summoning scroll contract "said Orochimaru it lets you summon snakes as long as you sign your name and put your fingerprints in blood underneath your name " said Orochimaru . "Ok but why would I do that ?" asked the boy ,"because I believe it will help you kill Itachi " Orochimaru laughed .The boys eyes instantly filled with hat as he used a kunai in his holster and cut his fingers and signed his name on the scroll . "Congratulations Sasuke Uchiha you are now a contract summoner of snakes" laughed Orochimaru . Then Sasuke looked up in rage as his Sharingan blazed in both his eyes .

Hi sorry for taking so long my computer wasn't working right I will ty and get some more chapters up this week .

Why is akatsuki interested in Kaminari ? What does he have to do with Naruto and the other jinchuruki ? Find out next time

Also who do you believe is Kaminari and Sukoi's sensei and other partner ? Please review and tell me if we should continue this storey thanks ya'll .


End file.
